


Coping Together

by Blue_Link13



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Sex, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Link13/pseuds/Blue_Link13
Summary: They've been doing this for a while. Get together outside town where they aren't as known, get drunk, some times even hooking up, but most of all, letting all the pent up emotions they don't allow themselves to show arround others. After all, only someone at the top can see over the clouds like him.
Relationships: Arashiyama Jun/Tachikawa Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Coping Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puimoo/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it Puimoo!

Arashiyama slowly walked to the door of the now familiar apartment outside of Mikado, each step making the mask that is his title of the face of border fall away, finally allowing him to give in to the worry and anxiety that was buried in his heart.  
The feeling was deeply liberating, as weird as it may seems to anyone else, but that’s why he was immersing on it on the way to this specific place, the other person in it would get it.

Tachikawa opened the door to the small apartment, a small one bedroom place that belongs to a friend of his and lets him use it once a month for their escapades. They began almost a year ago, after an attack that got a bit to close to the populated area of the city and only miraculously didn’t end in casualties. Jun was feeling absolutely miserable, and while he seemed to be able to hide it from most people, Kei somehow managed to see right though him. He didn’t even give him an option, basically kidnapping him the second he was free, all but shoving him into the small apartment, before tossing a can of beer to him.

“Excuse me, but what the fuck are you doing, Tachikawa?”

“Getting you drunk to get you out of that funk, that’s what”

“What the fuck do you mean, I am FINE!”

“Heh… you wish. You aren’t the only one who is not having a great tiem after that last fight. I should have done better. The invader shouldn’t have gotten even close to that apartment, but I got cocky, miscalculated a hit that should have been a kill”

“Wha… what?”

“You ain’t have the monopoly on pity, Arashiyama, and I’ve found that instead of drowning on it alone, it’s much better to do it with someone who gets it too. So here we are, far away from Mikado, no one to hear us whine about how we failed to be perfect, and tons of alcohol to losen lips”

Jun decided to answer to that with a hum, before opening the can and taking a sip.

“Okay”

The first few hours were nothing special. Just two, barely out of their teens men bitching and complaining about how their hero complexes bites them in the ass more ofthen than not.  
And as the night kept progressin and more and more alcohol flooded their senses, the two got physically closer and closer, until Jun couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to feel that he wasn’t alone, that someone got what he was going through. That he wasn’t the only person alive that let every mistake in the battlefied play over and over again in his head, because he could have done better. Should have done better.

So he kisses Kei. And Kei kisses him back. 

And they don’t stop there. His memories are blurry, but he distinctly remembers giving a blowjob, and the all ecompasing feeling of being inside Kei. And he clearly remembers the morning after. Both naked, clinging to each other like their lives depends on it, and it should have been weird, waking up cuddling to you kind of a rival after what thourgh a hazy memory and a headache he knows was a night of passionate sex, but it isn’t. He feels finally not alone.

They talk about it, becuase of course they do, and they agree that there are no regrets about that night, but at the same time whatever they have, it’s platonic. Jun is not quite sure if what they have now is a friendship, but he is confident that it’s not romantic. He just doesn’t feel that way about Kei, or anyone for that matter, but it’s fine, he can work it out later. What matters is that now he doesn’t feel alone, burdened with feelings he can’t share because of the version of himself he projects to the world doesn’t feel those things.

And things work out fine afterwards. They make their trips to the small apartment a regular occurance, a secret to everyone except their closest friends, who even then only know the bare minimum (And of course, from Jin, who one day shot them both a knowing smirk, to which Jun could only answer with a sigh).

And then, the third invasion happened.

Statistically, it was a success. 32 agents taken prisioner, and only 1 major injury and only 6 casuaties was a miracle they would probably have to thank Jin for, but for Jun, it was way, way worse than that almost failed attack almost a year ago, which is why he was now back on the appartment with Kei.

He didn’t even wait to get himself tipsy to seek physical confort, he just ran into his chest, and when he felt Kei’s arms wrapping arround him, finally let out the tears he was holding.

“We really fucked up Kei, didn’t we?”

“We did. Come on, let’s go inside, you probably don’t wanna cry in the middle of a hallway, don’t you”

That managed to get a small smile from him

“Yeah. I don’t”

That night they don’t drink. Drinking would mean to stop being in contact with each other and neither can bear that.  
Kei initiates, placing small, lazy kisses on his forehead. A reminder of his existance, and Jun moves his head to join them with his once his tears stop.

Comapred to other times, the night remember him of their first time more than the others. It’s slow and pasionate, each movement meant to convey to the other the fact they are here. That they are not alone. Kei removes both their shirts, and Jun cannot help but to moan at the contact and the security the heat of Kei’s skin and his heartbeat brings.

Kei does most of the work that night. And Jun is more than happy to let him. He has taken charge more than once, and loves it, but tonight he can’t bring himself to do anything but to let Kei comfort him by using his body.  
He takes him on his mouth, and slips a finger, and then two inside his ass, slowly working him and massaging his worries, before finally setting him on the bed and making love to him. Jun encourages him by moaning softly as Kei’s member stretches him, the movement making him feel alive for the first time ever since the war they barely won.

After the climax, Kei holds him tight, and whispers into his ear

“We’ll get them back. Dont’t worry”

Jun lets himself fall asleep, conforted by knowing he is not alone.


End file.
